This invention relates to tables, and more particularly to a folding rollaway table assembly in which a pair of table sections are foldably interconnected with each other and are movable between a folded, storage position and an unfolded, operative position.
Folding sectional roll-away table assemblies are commonly used in applications where table space is required on an intermittent basis. One common application is school cafeterias, gymnasiums or multi-purpose rooms, which require table space for eating or other activities at certain times, and which are often used at other times for activities which do not require table space. Folding sectional tables are commonly used in such applications, and can be quickly folded and rolled away for storage in order to clear the area for uses in which table space is not required. Typically, folding sectional tables of this type have a frame which carries a predetermined number of seats or benches, so that it is not necessary to set up and knock down chairs when table space is required.
Numerous folding table assemblies are known in the art, and various folding mechanisms and assist arrangements are known for providing movement of the table assembly between its folded, storage position and its unfolded, operative position. For example, it is known to provide one or more torsion bars interconnected with the frame or legs of the table. In the past, however, torsion bar assist assemblies have required a separate mounting arrangement interconnected with the frame, which adds to the cost and complexity of the frame.
Prior art folding sectional tables have required a user to exert an upward force on the table sections as the table sections are being lowered toward the unfolded, operative position, in order to prevent the table sections from unfolding too quickly after the table sections have attained a predetermined position during downward movement. As can be appreciated, the table sections are quite heavy, and unrestrained downward movement can cause undesirably fast opening of the table.
In addition, prior art folding sectional tables include a latch arrangement for selectively maintaining the table assembly in its folded, storage position. The latch arrangement includes a latch member located at the center of one of the table sections, which is engageable with a catch member mounted to the other of the table sections. In order to unfold the table sections, the user has been required to reach into the center of the folded table assembly and to lift or move the latch member out of engagement with the catch member. This is a somewhat complicated motion, in that the user must then withdraw his or her hand from inside the folded table assembly and operate the table assembly for movement toward its unfolded, operative position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved folding sectional table assembly which is extremely easy to operate and which provides controlled movement between its unfolded, operative position and its folded, storage position. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a table assembly which incorporates a cushioning system for providing controlled downward movement of the table assembly from its folded, storage position toward its unfolded, operative position. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a table assembly which incorporates a unique torsion bar mounting arrangement which does not require a separate structure for interconnecting torsion bars with the table frame. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a table assembly which combines the advantages of a torsion bar system for aiding in folding of the table assembly, and the advantages of a pneumatic cylinder arrangement for cushioning the table assembly during unfolding and for assisting in moving the table assembly away from its unfolded, operative position and toward its folded, storage position. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a table assembly which utilizes a unique latch arrangement which is easy to operate and which eliminates complicated movements in unlatching the table sections and moving the table sections away from the folded, storage position and toward the unfolded, operative position.
The invention is incorporated into a folding table assembly which includes first and second table sections, each of which includes a table top and a frame including a leg arrangement for supporting the table top above a supporting surface. Each table section further includes one or more hinge members, and the hinge members of the table sections are pivotably interconnected with each other for providing pivoting movement of the table sections between the unfolded, operative position and the folded, storage position. The leg arrangement of each table section is pivotably interconnected with the table section so as to be movable toward the table section when the table assembly is moved toward its folded, storage position, and movable away from the table top to an extended position when the table assembly is moved toward its unfolded, operative position.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a combination torsion bar system and pneumatic cylinder arrangement functions to assist in moving the table assembly from its folded, storage position toward its unfolded, operative position, and to cushion the table assembly during movement toward its unfolded, operative position. One or more torsion bars are interconnected with at least one of the table sections, and torque is imparted to the torsion bars as the table section is moved so as to place the table assembly in its unfolded, operative position. Energy is thus stored in the torsion bars when the table assembly is in its unfolded, operative position, and assists in moving the table assembly toward its folded, storage position when an upward force is exerted on either table section. In a preferred form, the leg arrangement includes at least one upper cross-member which is pivotable relative to the table top, and the torsion bar is mounted within an internal passage defined by the upper cross-member. In addition, at least one extendible and retractable pneumatic cylinder assembly is interconnected between one of the leg arrangements and the hinge arrangement. The pneumatic cylinder assembly is oriented such that movement of the table assembly to its folded, storage position functions to move the cylinder assembly to an extended position, and movement of the table assembly to its unfolded, operative position functions to move the cylinder assembly to a retracted position. The cylinder assembly is operable to control the rate of lowering of the table sections as the table assembly is moved to its unfolded, operative position, to ensure that the table sections are lowered at a relatively slow, controlled speed. In addition, the cylinder assembly includes a spring for urging the cylinder assembly toward its extended position from its retracted position, to assist in raising the table sections when the table assembly is moved from its unfolded, operative position toward its folded, storage position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the torsion bar system is preferably interconnected with and extends between a pair of structural apron members to which the table top is mounted. As noted above, the torsion bar is preferably received within an upper cross-member defined by the leg arrangement of a table section. The upper cross-member of the leg arrangement is pivotably mounted between the structural apron members by means of a pair of pivot hubs, one of which is mounted to each of the structural apron members. In one form, each pivot hub includes a mounting flange member adapted to be secured to the structural apron member, and a sleeve connected to the mounting flange member and extending therefrom toward the opposite structural apron member. One of a pair of ends of the upper cross-member is received within each sleeve, for pivotably mounting the leg arrangement to and between the structural apron members. A torsion bar retainer is mounted to one of the sleeves, and the torsion bar is non-rotatably engaged with the torsion bar retainer. At a location spaced from the torsion bar retainer, the torsion bar is engaged with a torsion bar driver mounted to the upper cross-member, such that pivoting movement of the upper cross-member caused by movement of the leg arrangement functions to impart torque to the torsion bar as the table section is lowered. With this arrangement, the torsion bar assist mechanism is essentially incorporated into the leg arrangement and interconnected with the structural apron members, for providing an efficient torsion bar mounting arrangement and for concealing the torsion bar system.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a folding sectional table incorporates a pneumatic cylinder assist and cushioning arrangement. The table sections are interconnected by means of at least one pair of hinge members which are pivotably interconnected with each other via a pivot pin. A foldable leg arrangement is located adjacent at least one of the hinge members, and an extendible and retractable pneumatic cylinder assembly is interconnected between the leg arrangement and the hinge arrangement. In a preferred form, the cylinder assembly is pivotably mounted at a first end to the hinge arrangement and at a second end to the leg arrangement. The first end of the pneumatic cylinder assembly is preferably pivotably mounted at a location coincident with the pivot axis defined by the pivot pin which pivotably interconnects the pivot members. The second end of the pneumatic cylinder assembly is pivotably interconnected with the leg arrangement. In embodiments incorporating more than one pair of hinge members, a pneumatic cylinder assembly is preferably interconnected with each pair of hinge members. The pneumatic cylinder assemblies are operable to cushion movement of the table assembly as the table assembly is moved toward its unfolded, operative position. The cylinder assemblies are especially beneficial in relatively heavy table assemblies, such as table assemblies with table tops having a relatively long length or in table assemblies incorporating fixed seating structures.
The invention further contemplates a latch arrangement for a folding sectional table assembly. The latch arrangement includes a latch member mounted to one of the table sections and a catch member mounted to the other table section. The latch member is movable between an engaged position in which the latch member engages the catch member to maintain the table assembly in its inoperative, folded position, and a disengaged position in which the latch member is disengaged from the catch member to enable the table assembly to be moved away from its folded, storage position toward its unfolded, operative position. The latch member is preferably pivotably mounted to a cross-member located adjacent the underside of the table top, such as a cross-member associated with a leg arrangement. Movement of the latch member from its engaged position toward its disengaged position is caused by operation of an actuator member, which preferably includes an actuator area located adjacent each of a pair of opposite sides defined by the table top so as to enable operation of the latch arrangement from either side of the table assembly, without reaching between the folded table sections. The actuator member is preferably in the form of a rod pivotably mounted to and between the structural apron members at a location offset from the pivotable mounting of the latch member. The rod includes first and second engagement areas located one adjacent each of the structural apron members, with an intermediate actuating section therebetween which is engageable with the latch member. The intermediate actuating section is received within a slot defined by the latch member and is offset from the actuator areas, such that pivoting movement of the actuator member causes engagement of the actuator section with a wall of the latch member defining the slot, to move the actuator member away from its engaged position. In a preferred form, a spring is interconnected with the latch member for biasing the latch member toward its engaged position, such that the latch member automatically engages the catch member as the table assembly is moved to its folded, storage position.
The various features of the invention can be employed separately to provide advantages in operation over the prior art. In a particularly preferred form, however, the various features are combined so as to provide a table assembly with a number of advantages over the prior art.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.